


Arthur Pendragon, Super-Spy

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2009 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Porn, Spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-25
Updated: 2009-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For bonus challenge 1 at the 2009 summerpornathon: sex in an unusual place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur Pendragon, Super-Spy

"You are a _terrible_ super-spy, Arthur," said Merlin, as he dragged himself up into the air duct.

"Shut up," said Arthur, from inside. "And make you sure put the vent back on, will you?"

"I mean," said Merlin. "Should we not be sneaking _in_ like this, then kicking Allegood's arse, and walking out with our head's held high?"

There was a long pause, during which time Merlin did his best to put the vent back on behind him, and then twisted himself around inside the duct. He'd never been so glad to be skinny.

"Shut up," said Arthur. He began to crawl away from Merlin, with some difficulty, give his larger size. Merlin followed, and they crawled in silence.

Until they reached a junction in the duct, and Arthur got stuck trying to turn the corner.

"Merlin," he said hoarsely. "I'm stuck."

"Oh," said Merlin. "Are you sure? Try wiggling."

Arthur wriggled, but to no avail. "Do something!" he hissed. "If Allegood's mooks find us here, we're dead, and I am not dying in an air vent, Merlin!"

"Well, what do you want me to do?" said Merlin.

"I don't know," said Arthur. "You think of something."

Merlin thought. Then he began to push as hard as he could on Arthur's arse, which only managed to make Arthur swear at him a lot, and tear his trousers where they were pressed up against the corner of the duct.

"It's not working!" Arthur hissed. "Do something else!"

"You are a _terrible_ super-spy," said Merlin, feeling about in his pocket for the all-purpose lubricant that M had given him to bring (with a little wink, which confirmed Merlin's suspicion that he too wanted them to shag as soon as possible). "Hold still."

The result, a few minutes later, was that Arthur was slipperly, and rumpled, but still trapped. "For crying out loud, Merlin!" he said. "How hard can it be?"

"Who got us into this, sir?" said Merlin. He leaned forward, and began to push again. He tried a different angle this time, slid one hand a little hower, and... oh. "Arthur, are you - you're not enjoying this, are you? I mean, I know you get off on near-death experiences, but this is _ridiculous_."

"Shut up, Merlin?" said Arthur, through gritted teeth. "And stop _pushing_. You're not helping."

Merlin scowled, then slid his hand in between Arthur's legs and pushed down firmly.

"HEY! Merlin!" said Arthur. "What the hell are you doing?" 

Merlin reached a little further forward and unzipped Arthur's flies. "I dunno," he said. "Looks like we're going to be trapped here to the forseeable future. Might as well make the best of it." He slipped his hand inside the trousers of Arthur's suit and took hold of his cock. Arthur moaned. 

"I have to-" he broke off as Merlin's hand began to move. "We have to get _out_ , Merlin."

"We can do that after," said Merlin. "Sides, it'll help if you relax. So _relax_." He moved his hand down to the base of Arthur's cock, and squeezed.

"Merlin," said Arthur. "As soon as I can reach my holster, I am going to _shoot you_."

"Do you want me to stop, sir?" said Merlin.

"If you stop now, I'll aim to kill," said Arthur. "I'm liscensed to do that, you know. Now - faster - _yes_ \- " he gasped out as Merlin sped up. "Oh, _fuck_ Merlin."

"Y'know everyone's been betting on how long it would take for us to do this," said Merlin absently, hand sliding inside his own trousers.

"Well," said Arthur. "If anyone's been betting on where, I sincerely doubt they'll have any - oh, _Christ_."

He tensed suddenly, came hot all over Merlin's hand, then collapsed down onto the metal of the duct with a _thud_. Merlin withdrew his hand, and followed suit.

"Think you can get round that corner now?" he said. Arthur let out a little groan, then pulled himself up, and forward a little. "Just about," he said. "C'mon. Let's find another vent."


End file.
